The Chronicled Chapters
by Arcanemaster2324
Summary: Follow the life of a small youth, as he must survive through a world with many things trying to murder, capture, or experiment on him. His journey will be a hard one, and without being able to rely on others, how long will he last? Only the pages of what was left behind will tell...


Week 1

**_January 1__st__, 2036_**

_It's been two years since they killed dad. Two years since I've been living out in the wastelands known as Michigan. Two years since my life collapsed._

_If anyone is reading this, either if you stole this journal, or I've been killed and you chanced upon this; my name is Snow, Snow Sylverthorne. I'm nine years old (soon to be ten) and these pages are my journey through the wastelands caused by the poke morphs._

_A little over thirty years ago, poke morphs were accepted into society. They were paid less than a non-morph and were usually treated like second class by nearly everyone. That's what started this whole mess. These extremists began popping up over the world though, about ten years later, claiming that Pokemon and we (humans) were 'inferior' species._

_Regardless, the outcome is as plain as the area where you're at. War broke out between them, and we lost. They could control the elements with their pokemon heritage, even if it wasn't as strong as the Pokemon we still lost._

_This wasteland is the product of the war. No matter where you are, there are tanks, planes, and nearly anything else you could find in a war are everywhere. The only 'safe' haven is for the morphs. They've built floating cities, due to their abilities. They view themselves as gods, but for their amusement they come down to kill us, or capture us for…something._

_I don't know what to do, except survive._

_Today was really cold._

**_January 2__nd__, 2036_**

_I made run into the floating city of the town of 'Traverse', and nearly got caught while doing so. Still, I managed to get food to last a week, assuming that nothing will happen to it._

_While raiding though, I thought I saw some other people, though I only caught a few glimpses here or there. I stole a couple bags of 'Nutrificent', a brand that's advertised to be one of the best food items you can buy. They're this gummy thing, sort of like those vitimans that dad took. I think they were called vivimans anyway. Other item's I've looted are canned goods along with two more spare can openers, a couple bottles of alchol and caroscene, a really big metal rod that has a pointy tip and a small hook on one side._

_Today was very cold._

**_January 3__rd__, 2036_**

_I found a weird thing while investigating a tank. I found a long piece of metal attached to this leather pad. I also found a new set of clothes, though they're a bit to big, they're this dirt green color with a whole bunch of pockets. One of the pockets are ripped off though. I found some shiny little plates though, all attached to a chain. I wonder if he had a pet?_

_I saw some patrols of morphs out in the distance. Are they looking for me?_

_Today was warmer than yesterday by a lot. About halfway through my food\water supply._

**_January 5__th__, 2036_**

_I'll need to run to a different part of the state after this run I'll be doing tomorrow. It seems like others are starting to surround the city. I'll need to grab a new healing container, some food\water, and if I can find one lying around, on of their weapons._

_Today was bitter cold. Nearly out of food and water._

**_January 6__th__, 2036_**

_I got caught, I got caught, I got caught._

_What am I supposed to do?! They're blocking the entrance and I can't brute force my way out, they've already shut the box down! Unless there's a parachute around, I'm not getting out soon…_

_I never want to do that again. I actually managed to re-wire the flow of electricity to the box and get out, with them on my heels, but I still was able to get out and run away._

_Today was cold. Lost a lot of my items, including the plates, broken(?) item, food\water, clothing, and mirror._

**_January 7__th__, 2036_**

_I found some Pokemon. There was a Kangaskan and her young, three Mareep, and a Shroomish._

…_they were starving, so I shared some food with them. They're overjoyed, and they're letting me sleep with them tonight._

_Today was cold. Only one day left until I run out of food and water._

* * *

**Not much to say on this, except enjoy the content. These are going to be shown in a 'week' format. Every upload is going to be in a single week in the story, although every now and then I will skip a day or two. Those days, nothing remarkable happens.  
**

**Before anyone says anything about it, I am intentionally misspelling a couple words here and there. Currently, Snow is nine, and he wouldn't know how to spell every word. -Arcane**


End file.
